Demone Della Morte
by Hatty101
Summary: 17 Year old Bella Swan is a Bad-Ass, she is a Street racer in Phoneix, What is she now? Bella Has another name it Demone Della Morte. Can the Bad-Ass of Forks make her love? Open her Cold Heart? Or has to much happened to Bella. ExB AH!
1. This is Me

**Hi this is called 'Demone Della Morte' it is in Italian and in the story it tells you what it means!**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

They call me Bella Swan, but that's far from my real name.

My Real name is Demone Della Morte, Demone, is my first name, Della, is my middle name and Morte, is my Last name, the thing is everyone gets scared or thinks I am a Demon or something when they hear what it means.

I am 17, and a tall-ish girl with luscious brown eyes, and long glossy brown hair. Yes I am Very, Extremely, Un-Naturally, Glossy, Perfect and luscious. I am not boasting these are things people say about me; I personally think I am Average.

I have depth in my perfect (Apparently) eyes, apparently, I say apparently a lot. It has been said that my killer brown eyes have killed hearts and hurt people they were so deep. Yes I have to admit I actually nearly hurts me to look into my eyes and I am they owner of the killer eyes.

But apparently according to boys I am the hottest thing that ever walked the earth. I don't really care what they say about me.

Now, back to my name, UGH. I love it, but it scares people, I personally, LOVE IT! It may scare people, but I am proud of it.

Demone Della Morte Means: Demon Of Death.

Yes, it means Demon Of Death, and I love it I don't give a damn about what people say about me!

I like breaking hearts as I walk by, apparently I break hearts as I walk by boys, they think there is nothing better than me, seriously they need to get a life.

I had a dark past, I lived with my dad when I was 5 and then my mom and dad split up and that's what made me confident, and what I am now. To see my dads heart break in front of my eyes at 5 was atrocious.

It made me cold, and not feel anything, well at least not emotionally.

I am WEIRD!

I moved to Phoenix, with my mom when I was 5 and stayed and got myself the Bad-ass reputation, it was my moms fault, they still hadn't named me at 5.

I was nameless at 5, could you imagine kids saying what's your name and you tell them I am Renee junior 'cause you don't have a name and they cry and run away after you tell them a bit about you.

That was one of the many reasons my mom and dad broke up and got a divorce, they hadn't and could choose a name Charlie wanted to call me Bella Swan, my mom Madeline Swan.

Then when I moved away, and 6 my mom got drunk and came home, and smacked me for no reason, then said

"You will have a name" and slapped me again and said

"You can be called Demone Della Morte"

And then she told me what it meant and said you will never have a name that is related to me.

After a while she re-married and became Renée Dwyer. I hate her!

I turned 14 and got really bad.

At just the age of 14, I got a car and raced I won, and got motorbikes, I learned slowly that I was more of a street child than anything I could be.

I learnt how to hotwire a car and learned to live on the street and to be strongly apposed to Grand-Theft Auto. If you like.

I didn't steal cars though I didn't need to, if I ever did I would though.

I then reached the age of 15 and moved away from Renée Dwyer, my look-after-err. If you like.

I hate her and she never liked me, she got I high reputation and shouted at me for being a bad child.

She should look in the mirror. She acts like a child. I hate her and I moved at the age of 17.

I am 17 and this is my life, I am on the plane to Forks, a cold raining place.

I don't care it represents my character.

I was wearing Black studded Ed Hardy Dress, High Heel Lion Shoes, Ed Hardy Belt and Ed Hardy Sunglasses and a Ed Hardy Cap.

I was wearing loads of black eyeliner and mascara, it made my eyes look 1000 times more deathly, Vibrant and Sensual. I was also wearing a light blush and pure red glossy lipstick.

I loved looking like this, Deathly, Vibrant, Exciting, Adventurous, Scary.

I got off the plane and saw my dad looking directly at me and then I heard him shout

"Bella"

I growled and strutted towards him and said

"That's not my name"

"Oh" He looked Dumfounded

"It's Demone"

His eyes went wide and he passed out.

**What do you think!**

**Demone Della Morte means: Demon Of Death!**

**Review and tell me!**

**Hatty101 x**


	2. Jake And The Gang

**Hi this is the second Chapter!**

_**Previously… His eyes went wide and he passed out.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV or Demone POV**

Oh, my, god!

My dad just passed out on me, a guy who deals with police crimes and stuff like that. This guy should have had his gun taken off of him.

I got security who more than willing to help… and got Charlie into the car. He has a police cruiser.

It was embarrassing to have to do that, I hotwired the car and drove off.

I used a map to get home and then once we did I went to find his keys, and then I heard someone shout something it sounded like

"CHARLIE!"

Yep, I was right this big tall dude, who was tanned and had perfect muscular Abs, dressed in nothing but shorts. (And Probably Pants)

He ran over and behind him he had a couple of people, who looked fairly the same as this one, short cropped hair and tanned, they also had a tattoo on their arms.

I smiled devilishly, and said

"Hey"

"Uh… Hey"

"Uh, I am Charlie's Daughter, and when I told him what my name was he passed out"

The BFG laughed, and said

"You would think both parents would know your name, and have chosen it together"

"I only have a dad, I don't have a mom"

"Oh… I am so sorry, car accident…"

"Oh… NO!"

"Uh… what then?"

"Oh, she is still alive, but she did nothing for me so… I don't class her as my mom anymore, she called this stupid Italian name and now… I don't have a normal life"

"Oh……………… Umm, what's your name?"

"Demone"

His eyes went wide and he stumbled back a little then he recovered and said

"Your mom called you DEMON!"

"Yeah…"

"WHY!"

"That's not anything she got drunk and one night decided to call me that and slap me a couple of times.

"Oh…"

"My full name is Demone Della Morte"

His eyes bulged and he called his friends over. They said

"Hi, I am Paul"

"Hi, I am Jared"

"Hi, I am Jake"

"Hi, I am Sam"

"Hi, I am Seth"

I replied

"Hi I am Demone Della Morte"

They all went wide eyed, and said in unison

"Who called you that?!"

"My Drunk Mom"

They smiled and said

"Nice Name"

"Thanks, do you know where Charlie's Keys are?"

"Well, if you drove his cruiser, then I think you might have got them!"

They joked laughing I glared and said

"No, I hotwired it I couldn't find the keys at the airport."

They al girl gasped, which was hilarious.

I walked past them and looked around for a spare key and found it under the mat.

I sighed and held it up to my face, looking at it, and then rammed it into the door nearly breaking it and turned the key.

I told Jake and the Gang to bring Charlie in and they did they sat him down, and we talked for a while, I told them every thing and all about my past.

They were shocked at first, and then calmed down, I made tea for them and we ate. After 11.00pm they went home, after putting Charlie in his room.

I went up to my new room unpacked and fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow to come.

**What do you think!**

**Not really Exciting but hopefully tomorrow will be?**

**Hatty101 x **


	3. A Bit Of A Dreamy Expression

**Chapter 3 people!**

**Previously… **_I went up to my new room unpacked and fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow to come._

**Chapter 3**

**E POV**

I am Edward Cullen, Forks Bad-Ass, and a Total Rebel. I am 17 and I am tall with auburn hair and Killer Emerald Green eyes. They say I am the hottest thing to walk the earth. **(REMEMBER THE LINE!) **I don't care what people say about me. I never have. I have girls swooning over me but they really do need to get a life. All the girls at our school are sissy, idiots. There are no girls, that have killer eyes like mine or brown hair that's luscious. Or even nice frames. There all Bimbo's.

BLONDES!

Why can't girls like Linkin Park, or Skillet are there no girls like me at all, or even half decent. I'd love to have a girl like that even though I don't believe in that type of stuff. People think that I come from this rich family who are rich and snobby. But I am the bad child, I am the one that went wrong as everyone says. What is their problem?

They say I am the Bad one, the one who is wrong, There is nothing wrong with me. I am just badly behaved and I am badly behaved because I want adventure and you can't have adventure and risks when you play by the rules.

I don't need peoples sympathy, I chose the way I live.

Don't you hate it when people walk by and shake there heads. I am spoilt rotten, I have so much money, I found out about street racing and I got loads of money from that, I have everything. What else do I need, I have a huge house, I have 2 great cars, 2 motorbikes, and the looks. I have a Lamborghini Murcielago,

I got ready for school in a Ed Hardy Black Top, Ed Hardy Belt, Ed Hardy Jeans, And Ed hardy Jacket and Shoes. I walked out the front door, and said "Later" To my mom, I drove to school in my Lamborghini Murcielago.

I pulled into school, and saw a gorgeous girl with Ed Hardy clothes on, jump off her awesome Ducati Monster. Everyone was staring at her, but then again who wouldn't. She had was dressed in a Ed Hardy Black top, Belt, Jeans and sneakers all Ed Hardy, a Choker, which was also Ed Hardy. Guess we have the same interests? I heard her phone go off, it played 'Shut Up' By Linkin Park!

Yes!

Finally a girl with good taste in music. And clothes by the looks of it. I punched my fist in the air mouthing YES! She was looking directly at me, I dropped my fist and stared right back, GOD SHE WAS SO BEAUTIFUL, wait she… she… … She looks like my dream girl, you know the girl… Brown luscious hair, killer Brown eyes. Gorgeous body, tall-ish! Yes she was defiantly gorgeous, and extraordinarily beautiful.

_Perfect…_

I watched as she walked swiftly across the parking lot, all the boys were drooling and girls glaring, but I'm not surprised by that. I followed quickly behind her and tried to catch up, when I finally did I couldn't help but say "So gorgeous…!" With a dreamy expression, I saw her smile it was gorgeous.

_Perfect…_

She looked at me fully like she was peering into my soul and she walked away.

I watched her as she walked, luckily seeing her schedule.

YES SHE'S IN ALL MY CLASSES!

**What do you think sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**Review and TELL ME!**

**Hatty101 x**

* * *

Hey guys i would really appreciate you guys checking my friends story put she is called AnnaCullen01 she is an amazing writer and i would really like you to check her storys out, i really like her story My Immortal! Please Check it out there will be faster updates if you can review! PLEASE!


	4. Ed Hardy Guy

**Hi this is the 4th chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

**_Previously…YES SHE'S IN ALL MY CLASSES!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I woke up really early, and brushed my teeth, got dressed in a Ed Hardy Black top, Belt, Jeans and sneakers all Ed Hardy, a Choker, also Ed Hardy!

I went down stairs and saw my dad, I smiled devilishly and walked up to him. He gasped when he saw me again, I rolled my eyes and said

"Hi"

"Uh…Hi?"

"What? Just 'cause i have a name that...well is unusually bad ass don't mean i am, but you should know i am" And i winked

"I know that, it's just I can't believe your mother would call you that!"

"I know, okay, don't get upset about it"

"Sorry"

"It's okay, and I meant it about being bad, back in Phoenix, I was the world's most wanted bad-ass!" I laughed and punched my fist in the air.

He visibly gulped and said

"Okay, Demone… I have got you enrolled in Fork's high school, do you want me to drive you, since we haven't had time to get you a car?"

"Uh… no thanks I have a couple of cars"

"What!"

"Oh… yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you that I had a couple of cars back in Phoenix. I have a Nissan 350z, Koenigsegg CCXR, Bugatti Veyron, Ducati DB 9999 motorbike, Ducati Monster Motorbike. So…"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah I guess I am not the baby girl you used to know"

"Yeah… are your cars and bike's here yet?"

"Yeah they arrived last night… while you were passed out"

"Okay, have a nice time"He blushed furiously, and i laughed.

I didn't need breakfast, so I just ran outside and hopped on my Ducati Monster. I road it at 200mph all the way to school.

I hopped off my bike, and saw everyone staring at me, god they need to get a life!

My phone started to play Shut Up by Linken Park, and I caught sight of a beautiful guy, punching his fist up in the air and mouthing 'YES!'.

Weird?

He was wearing an Ed Hardy Black Top, Ed Hardy Belt, Ed Hardy Jeans, and Ed hardy Jacket and Shoes. He was a tall, HOT, green eyed, auburn haired well toned gorgeous GOD!

He looked like he had an 6 pack!

Awesome a dude who is into the same thing as me! I walked through the parking lot. I saw him catching up I turned to him and he said

"So dreamy…"

Well nice I think I could like this guy as long as he says more than just 'So Dreamy' because I think it might come in handy just speaking more than two words.

I laughed slightly and walked away I think he saw my schedule because of the way he was looking at my shoulder which over it held my schedule. I saw a smile grace his features and he mouthed "Yes!' again.

I must be in the same classes or something. I smiled at the thought and wondered how I was going to get to the class room...

* * *

**So was it any good!**

**Hatty101 x**


End file.
